1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical cords and associated hardware, and more specifically to an improved device to prevent an electrical cord being accidentally or unintentionally pulled from an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common occurrence during the normal use of electrical tools, appliances, or other electrical implements that the electric cord supplying electricity becomes inadvertently removed from the electrical outlet. Most often this is merely an inconvenience, but it also can cause damage to the electric cord, and could even be an electrical hazard.
Various contrivances have been proposed to prevent the accidental or unintentional removal of plugs from outlets. These include devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,569,037, 3,708,778, 3,775,729, 4,066,313, 4,566,185, 4,618,200 and 5,044,976. However, none of these known devices satisfactorily performs the desired objectives: the devices being too inconvenient to use quickly; or lacking simplicity of operation; or are physically obtrusive; or lacking ease of installation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means of preventing the plug of an electrical cord from being inadvertently removed from a common, household electrical outlet.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that can be attached easily and securely to the electrical outlet.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an electrical plug securing device that is easy and simple to use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill and art as the description of the invention continues.